Memory Fragments
by Kanade-Tenshi
Summary: Muerte…Destrucción…El mundo se basa en esas dos palabras. Eso es todo lo que puedo ver, no importa donde vaya o a donde mire todo es igual, esto nada lo puede cambiar-suelto una riso -¡claro que eso no cambiara! Después de todo lo que estoy mirando son humanos, humanos al igual que yo solo con una diferencia, yo ya me deje caer en la oscuridad de este mundo. Semi UA.


Memory Fragments

**Título:** Memory Fragments

**Disclaimer: **D gray-man por supuesto no me pertenece y no gano nada haciendo esto solo lo hago por mero ocio.

**Género:** Drama , Suspense, Tragedy, Romance.

**Advertencias: **OoC; especialmente de Allen, Spoilers tanto del manga, como del reverse 3, futuro Yullen (ustedes eligen si quieren o no). Este es un semi UA

Capitulo 1

¿Qué sentido tiene correr cuando estamos en la carrera equivocada?*

_Muerte…_

_Destrucción…_

_El mundo se basa en esas dos palabras__. __ Eso es todo lo que puedo ver, no importa donde vaya o a donde mire todo es igual, esto nada lo puede cambiar-suelto una riso -¡claro que eso no cambiara! Después de todo lo que estoy mirando son humanos, humanos al igual que yo solo con una diferencia, yo ya me deje caer en la oscuridad de este mundo._

_Un día escuche a alguien decirme "antes de la creación, había destrucción" (1) me pregunto cuánto nos tardar__emos en volver a ello, pues el __Conde no es nuestro único enemigo._

_-¡Apresúrate! Aprendiz idiota- escuche como me gritaba mi maestro, el cual se encontraba a unos metros más adelante que yo, sin siquiera voltearse para comprobar si lo seguía o no._

_Sin más apresure mis pasos para alcanzarlo después de todo "Allen" me dijo que lo necesitaba a él para convertirme en un exorcista._

El clima era frio y una espesa neblina cubría todo el lugar, no se podía ver más allá de unos pasos de distancia, el bosque en el cual se encontraban era frondoso y con árboles de gran tamaño, "_Jodida la hora en __la que acepte esta misión, __ de todas formas __no __es como si haya tenido otra opción", _pensó un joven soltando un suspiro casi imperceptible.

-Hey, Yuu, ¿Dónde estás?- escucho como lo llamaban desde atrás suyo, le basto solo el escuchar como le llamaban por su nombre para desenfundar a Mugen y apuntarla al osado – o suicida como prefería llamarlo el- que dijo su nombre.

-No me llames Yuu, usagi de mierda- espeto el peliazul mientras rosaba el filo de su katana con el cuello del pelirrojo.

Lavi o Bookman Jr, era un jodido conejo-como lo llamaba Kanda- pelirrojo que no tenía ni una pisca de valor propio o sentido de supervivencia ¿Por qué? Simple le gustaba molestar al peliazul en todos las formas posibles y si alguien lo molestaba: no salía vivo, pero lo que salvaba al usagi era que tenía buenos reflejos o de lo contrario ya no quedaría nada de él.

-Tranquilo los dos- escucho la voz de una chica que de inmediato reconoció como Lenalee Lee- aun no hemos encontrado al akuma que se nos escapo.

Lenalee Lee una de las pocas mujeres exorcistas de la orden, era de las pocas personas que toleraba un poco más que el resto, pues de alguna forma sabia no invadir su espacio personal pero siempre tenía que haber algo que lo arruinara; su hermano con complejo de "hermano sobre-protector".

-¿Qué se nos escapo?- pregunto un irritado Kanda- no querrás decir que se le escapo al estúpido usagi.

-Vamos Yuu no te enojes, ya ves como lo encontraremos- por esta vez ignoraría al conejo, lo más importante en este momento era matar al estúpido akuma- además con esta neblina le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera- trato de excusarse el pelirrojo.

-Tks- fue el último sonido que se escucho antes que los tres exorcistas siguieran con su búsqueda

El sonido de sus pisadas en el bosque era lo único que reconoció, ya no se encontraba cerca de Yuu o de Lenalee, lo pudo sentir cuando ya no escucho nada mas aparte de su respiración la cual se encontraba un poco alterada con la carrera y el ruido de sus pies rompiendo las ramas que se encontraban en el suelo, la neblina cada vez se hacía más densa y sentía el frio traspasar su abrigo de exorcista, todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento, se les había sido asignada esta misión por el gran numero de akumas acumulados en la zona, por este motivo los buscadores no pudieron definir si existir la presencia de inocencia o no.

Siguió corriendo hasta que termino saliendo del bosque en donde la neblina comenzaba a desaparecer, no creía que el akuma haya salido del bosque, pues en este era donde se encontraba la neblina más densa; un lugar perfecto para ocultarse y atacar por sorpresa, quiso devolverse pero sus pies no se movieron, algo le decía que debía continuar, de todos modos si el akuma seguía en el bosque Kanda o Lenalee serian capaces de derrotarlo, después todo solo era un nivel 1.

Continuo avanzando pero esta vez de una forma más tranquila sea lo sea que hubiese quería captarlo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, no perderse ningún detalle era lo esencial para ser el futuro Bookman, llego hasta las ruinas de un antiguo muro, el cual estaba cayéndose poco a poco, la neblina ya casi era inexistente lo que facilito su tarea de registrar.

Detrás el muro se encontraba una pequeña colina, en cuya cima había un árbol bastarte torcido y una lapido junto a él, no pudo seguir observando tranquilamente un ruido ensordecedor y una gran nube de polvo lo cubrieron todo.

Vio como de esta nube de polvo se elevaba el akuma al cual estaban persiguiendo y antes de que siquiera pudiera activar su inocencia el akuma fue atrapado por una gigantesca garra blanca que lo apretó hasta destruirlo completamente. Lavi sin perder el tiempo subió la pequeña colina mientras el polvo se iba dispersando mostrando a la persona que había destruido al akuma.

Una cabellera blanca y una persona un poco más bajo que él, fue todo lo que pudo ver pues este se encontraba de espaldas a él mirando fijamente la tumba debajo del árbol, en la cual el joven Bookman pudo leer "_Mana Walker_" .

-¿Etto…? Eres una exorcista cierto- pregunto Lavi un poco extrañado, pues según lo que había leído en los reportes Lenalee, Kanda y el era los únicos exorcistas por la zona-¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme?, ¡Ya se!, lo perdiste- menciono mientras se acervaba al extraño que aun no se volteaba

-No des ni un paso más.

-¿Eh?, pero…- no tuvo tiempo siquiera de contestar la garra que había destruido al akuma volvió a aparecer solo que esta vez se diría peligrosamente hacia su persona, los años de práctica esquivando a mugen le sirvieron cuando pudo esquivarla exitosamente, por acto refleto tomo a su inocencia de su costado derecho.

-¡Martillo creciente! ¡Crece, crece, crece!- ahora su inocencia era incluso más grande que la garra del sujeto, este se precipito nuevamente hacia él, pero esta vez pudo detener el golpe utilizando de escudo a su martillo, gracias a esto pudo fijarse en más cosas del sujeto, era un joven incluso se veía más pequeño que él, tenía una cicatriz que cubría su mejilla izquierda, empezando desde un pentaculo que se encontraba sobre su ojo izquierdo, además de eso la garra blanca abarcaba todo su brazo izquierdo _¿una inocencia tipo paracito?__, _se pregunto el pelirrojo, después de todo las tipo paracito eran las mas raras de las inocencias_ ._

-¡Espera! No soy tu enemigo- trato de tranquilizarlo el pelirrojo.

-Te lo advertí- fue lo único que pronuncio el peliblanco, mientras desactivaba su inocencia esquivando el martillo, el cual se enterró en el suelo, por la fuerza ejercida por el Bookman. Se precipito hacia este golpeándolo en la mano haciendo que soltara su inocencia.

-Mierda- pronuncio el pelirrojo al verse desarmado- Te estoy diciendo que no soy tu enemigo- miró a su alrededor para plantear sus posibilidades, la sorpresa llego de inmediato al descubrir que ya no se encontraban en la cima de la colina, si no, al lado del destrozado muro, no basto mucho análisis para que Lavi comprendiera que este había sido el objetivo del sujeto desde un principio; alejarlo lo más posible de la tumba de la colina, ni se dio cuenta en qué momento habían bajado la pequeña cuesta.

"_Solamente me qu__ería lejos, ahora que lo pienso é__l me advirtió que me alejara"_ mientras el pelirrojo meditaba esto, se acerco hasta su martillo para volver a tomarlo _"en ese caso…"_ levanto su martillo hacia el oscuro cielo y comenzó a rotarlo sobre el eje de sus manos.

-Inocencia, desbloquea del nivel 2! ¡Llamas de la destrucción! ¡Sello de fuego!.

"_Maldición y mil veces maldición"_ llevaban recorriendo el bosque por un buen tiempo y ni rastro del maldito akuma y para sumarle otro problema el estúpido del usagi se había separado, no es que se preocupara por la integridad física del futuro Bookman –si no se preocupaba ese estúpido por si mismo mucho menos el- era porque la peliverde no dejaba de estar preguntándole como estaría el usagi, ¡como si el supiese!.

-Ne, Kanda, ¿no crees que el akuma haya salido del bosque?- preguntó la chica.

-No, si no es tan estúpido como para salir de este buen camuflaje que le da la neblina- le respondió el japonés.

-Pero la neblina cada vez es menos espesa, hasta incluso ya puedo ver el cie…- de repente Lenalee dejo su frase inconclusa para mirar detenidamente el cielo, Kanda por inercia miro a la misma dirección que la china y observo una inmenso dragón de fuego que se elevaba para volver a una gran velocidad a tierra.

-¡Lavi!- exclamo una feliz Lenalee, mientras se diría rápidamente por la dirección en el que apareció el dragón.

Siguieron corriendo hasta salir del bosque, _"al parecer el akuma si era tan estúpido como para salir del bosque" _pensó el peliazul, siguieron corriendo hasta toparse con las ruinas del lo que algunas vez pudo haber sido un muro o lo que hace poco fue, aceleraron el paso subiendo una pequeña cuesta esquivando los escombros que se encontraban.

-¡Lavi!- grito una preocupada Lenalee, cuando dirigió su vista hasta la cima de la colina, en la cima frente a un árbol, una tumba y con la luna en el fondo se encontraba alguien agarrando por el cuello a Lavi con su mano derecha y con la izquierda, la cual era una gigantesca garra blanca que apuntaba a la cara de Lavi.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lenalee se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban, activando su inocencia lista para atacar, la persona que sujetaba a Lavi miro en la dirección por la que venía la china y sonrió de medio lado antes de deja caer a Lavi y el mismo caer al lado del pelirrojo.

Cuando la peliverde llego junto al pelirrojo este se encontraba inconsciente, pero junto a este ya no estaba el sujeto que había estado amenazando a su amigo, si no, un niño que no superaba los diez años.

-¿Qué demonios…?- escucho como el japonés preguntaba a su espalda.

-No se – respondió una igualmente consternada Lenalee- esta no era la persona que estuvo a punto de atacar a Lavi ¿o sí?.

-Claro que no, el otro tipo era un moyashi, este solo es solo mocoso.

"_¿Moyashi?",_ se pregunto internamente Lenalee.

-¡Itai! Realmente me pego fuerte- se escucho el quejido de Lavi mientras se sentaba sobándose la cabeza.

-Lavi ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué paso?- se apresuro a preguntar la china.

-¡Oh! Lenalee, Yuu, realmente funciono-dijo el joven Bookman con una sonrisa en su cara , sin responder la pregunta de Lenalee- utilice mi sello de fuego para que me encontraran, encontré a una persona compatible con la inocencia ¡y es un tipo paracito! Ahora que lo pienso ¿donde esta?.

-Mira a tu lado idiota- le responde secamente Kanda – realmente eres débil usagi un mocoso te dejo fuera de combate- menciono con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡¿Eh?! Yo no estaba peleando con él , era un tipo de cabello blanco y una garra blanca- grito Lavi al percatarse que a un costado suyo se encontraba un niño de pelos castaños atado en una coleta desordenada, su brazo izquierdo era deforme con una tonalidad rojiza lo único que mantenía era su cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda "_entonces si es él, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?_".

-Vamos- ordeno el peliazul mientras se daba la vuelta, ignorando la cara de desconcierto del pelirrojo.

-¡Espera Yuu! No podemos dejar al niño aquí es alguien compatible.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?, si quieres llevarlo, hazlo tu idiota- respondió cortante aun sin darse la vuelta, pero habiendo detenido sus caminata.

-Pero, no me encuentro en el mejor estado y Lenalee tampoco- era cierto la joven había resultad herida en la pelea con los akumas, nada grave pero aun así, si el idiota de su hermano descubría que la hicieron cargar con el mocoso no dejaría de joderlo.

Resignado el japonés se dio la vuelta, con una mano levanto al niño que aun se encontraba inconsciente y de una forma nada amable lo acomodo en su espalda.

-Solo deja de joder maldito usagi – espeto esta vez sin volver la vista en ningún momento.

Ya casi llegaban a la ciudad en donde los esperaba el buscador, el mocoso no despertó en todo el trayecto de regreso, ni siquiera se movió _"¿Qué mierda había sucedido?", _el vio claramente como el conejo era sujetado por un tipo peliblanco y no esté jodido enclenque, la china y el usagi iban delante de él, prefirió mantener las distancia, ya tenía suficiente por un día como para seguir escuchando sus estúpidas conversaciones.

De repente el mocoso en su espalda comenzó a removerse y estiro una mano en dirección al pelirrojo, hizo su mano un puño como si en vez de estar apretando el aire estuviera apretando el cuello del usagi. Sin más lo dejo caer, después de todo ya había despertado.

Cuando escucharon el sonido sordo que hizo el cuerpo del menor al caer, la peliverde y el pelirrojo se voltearon rápidamente, viendo al niño en el suelo parándose, mientras el japonés miraba en otra dirección.

-Eso no fue nada amable, tarado-espeto el menor.

-Tks, como si hubiese querido ser amable .

-Después de todo funciono, atraje a algunos exorcistas- esta afirmación impresiono a los tres jóvenes exorcistas.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Lavi tomando al niño por los hombros.

-Suéltame- respondió tranquilamente el niño, con una sonrisa socarrona, esto término con la poca paciencia del peliazul, tomo al mocoso del cuello elevándolo, dejando que apenas rosando la punta de sus pies con el suelo.

-¡Basta! Kanda, lo estar ahorcando-se apresuro la chica a tomar las manos de Kanda para que soltara el cuello de niño.

-Tks- respondió el japonés para luego mandar una última mirada amenazadora al niño antes de dejarlo caer abruptamente contra el suelo, este comenzó a toser por la falta de aire que sufrieron sus pulmones.

-Eso tampoco fue amable idiota- gruño el castaño con una voz apenes audible.

-Solo contesta la maldita pregunta mocoso.

-No sabía dónde estaba la Orden Oscura, por lo que "pensé" en atraer la atención de esta y pues nada mejor que un gran número de akumas en un solo lugar- respondió como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-Estás loco, me estás diciendo que hice esta puta misión solo porque a un mocoso petulante no sabía cómo mierda llegar a la orden

-Si básicamente eso.

-Te mato, te juro que te mato- espeto Kanda mientras desenfundaba a mugen

-Espera Kanda, solo es un niño

-¿Realmente crees que me importa?.

-Vamos, vamos, estamos por llegar a la ciudad de ahí nos contactaremos con Komui para explicarle la situación y regresar inmediatamente

-Tks- chasqueo Kanda, por enésima vez en el día, mientras se volteaba enfundando a mugen para seguir caminando.

-Hump, ¿Y cómo te llamas?- pregunto Lavi dirigiéndose al niño.

-¿Qué te importa?- respondió el niño siguiendo el ejemplo de Kanda y siguió caminando.

Lavi y Lenalee se quedaron mirando fijamente como Kanda y el niño "x" se alejaban de ellos, el mocoso era como un mini Yuu ¿Qué podía salir mal? .

Por fin se encontraban de camino a la Orden, usando los privilegios que esta tenia no tuvieron ni siquiera que esperar por el tren, después de comunicarse con Komui – y recibir las raras instrucciones de no interrogar al niño-abordaron el primer tren que salió, por suerte para los exorcista ya había amanecido y los recorridos de los trenes comenzaba temprano, el único problema fue el ambiente sofocante que había en el lugar en el que viajaban.

-¿Qué tanto miras enano?.

-Nada solo pensaba como un hombre puede ser fácilmente confundido con una mujer- respondió el niño con una sonrisa casi angelical-¿Por qué eres un hombre? ¿verdad?.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!.

-Travesti y sordo, Dios ralamente te odia.

-Tú te lo buscaste enano- dijo Kanda precipitándose hacia el niño.

-Tranquilícense los dos- regaño Lenalee interponiéndose en el camino de Kanda, no sabía cuántas veces ya había interrumpido una de sus peleas.

-Cierto, además ya estamos por llegar-con esto volvió a sentarse el japonés ignorando a todos lo que resto de camino.

**Notas Autora**

* No encontré el autor de la frase lo siento

(1) Proverbio Aleman

Bueno este fue el primer capítulo,si has llegado hsta aqui gracias, aprendí a no comprometerme con las actualizaciones, pues nunca las cumplo, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía

**Si no te has leído el reverse 3 , la historia de Mana y Allen, puede que no entiendas del todo este Allen, si es así me avisan y**** se**** los paso, lo tengo traducido- lo traduje hace tiempo pues no lo encontraba en español y justo cuando lo termine**** de traducir**** lo encont****ré en una página de Facebook**

El punto de vista de Allen solo se verá en las comienzo de cada capitulo

El OoC De Allen, bueno pues se me ocurrió la historia basándome en un Allen "diferente"

Alguna queja, duda o sugerencia me avisan

(Y avisen si van a querer Yullen)

Kanade


End file.
